


Hot chocolate

by Crazywriter878



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Puns, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mint Eye, My First Mystic Messenger Fanfic, Puns & Word Play, References to Depression, Unknown | Ray (Mystic Messenger) Angst, V (Mystic Messenger)'s Real Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazywriter878/pseuds/Crazywriter878
Summary: When Mc is late for work many unexpected things happen. All of this started when she threw her hot chocolate on an unknown person who has a dark past. Just what can happen when a clumsy action leads to unexpected adventures and a cult with a crazy leader and brainwashed members? ? Everything will be fine, right???( So I want to explain the plot for this fanfic. This is my first ever fanfic I will post on the Internet so comments are appreciated.  In this AU saeran has gone through many cleansings that resulted in him losing his memories before V left him with rika. Basically he doesn't remember saeyoung and just doesn't like him because he is a rival hacker. This fanfic isn't spoiler free and if you are into smut then this isn't the fanfic for you. A lot of things might differ from the story)





	1. Being late has its perks.

**Author's Note:**

> So I want to point out some things:  
> 1\. This is my first fanfic so comments are deeply appreciated and encourage me to keep on writing.  
> 2\. There might be POV (point of view ) changes but in that case I will warn you in the notes.  
> 3\. Please read the summary before you start to read the fanfic itself so that you know the plot.  
> 4\. I am not a native English speakers and I am bound to make grammar and spelling errors so just bear with me and don't be a grammar Nazi. 
> 
> LET'S START THEN *drumroll please*

Late. I am so darn late. Why did I decide to stay up until 3am and watch attack on titan I still wonder. The thing is that I am not just late, I am 2 whole hours late for work because I also forgot to set an alarm clock as yesterday I was dead meat. If I were Jumin I would probably fire myself. So I quickly put on my work attire and took the car keys from the coffee table. As I was driving I noticed that cute little café just around the corner. I mean I was already 2 hours late, 2.5 hours late isn't that big of a difference right???

Of course before proceeding into the café I decided to call Jumin to explain the whole situation. After all I am a dilligent worker.

_One ring_

_Two rings_

_< < Hello??>> _asked jumin. 

<< Hello Mr Han. I have called to say that I am truly sorry for not being on time and I can come there right away if you want me to>>

_< < I see. In that case I shall forgive you for being extremely late as usually you come here in the proper set time. Your job for today has been taken over by assistant Kang and it is another cat project. But...>> _

_< < What is it Jum- I mean mister Han?? ?>> at this point I was shit scared of being fired. I needed that job like plants need the sun. _

_< < Mc you are already 2 hours late you might  as well take a break today. Just because I forgave you doesn't mean that I will keep on being this lenient so please be more careful from now on>>_

_< < Thank you so much sir. I promise to be there on time tomorrow.>>_

_And we hung up._

Phew. In reality I had majored in computer studies and kinda know the basic programming language and how to hack but the thing I do in my free time when I am not working at C&R as an assistant is painting and writing books. Ever since I was little I always aspired to be a writer and write about characters living in exotic islands and having a life full of adventures and romance. The thing is I had understood long ago that being an artist is a hard thing that most people cannot do if they are not encouraged by loved ones. 

My parents and I always had a good relationship based on love and trust. Growing up I considered myself pretty lucky to be born and raised in a family where everyone loved me and forgave me for every single mistake I made. One day everything changed.I guess they were mad at me for not attending my uncle's funeral. I loved my uncle, I truly did , but I had my own reasons not to attend.

Welp enough with the melodrama and let's decide what to do today. Hmm...how about ordering a hot chocolate from that café and take it on the go?? I still had to finish attack on titan at home and after that I should continue writing my book. I mean who could resist Levi? ? I could just have a picture of him on my PC and pretend to be on a classy date with him. Hey, if my boyfriend turned gay for Levi I wouldn't even get mad.

So on that note I entered the little cosy building. When I opened the door my nostrils took in the sweetest chocolate smell and I could almost taste the ground coffee displayed in the huge table filled with people. What chocolate should I order??I am an indecisive person and this café literally had about 50 different hot cocoas to decide from.

<< Hello miss. How may I help you??>> asked the employee of the shop.

<< I am thinking of getting a hot chocolate but you have such a huge variety. Any recommendations? ?>>

<< Well I suggest that you get one with caramel flavour and our signature homemade marshmallows on top. >>

<< Sounds like a plan>> I grinned at her.

A few minutes passed before my chocolate was ready and the woman who had taken my order called out my name to pick it up. I paid a relatively low price and got ready to go home. Ahhh being late for work definitely has its perks. Just imagining Levi's face makes me want to smi-

<< Gahhhhhh I am so so so so so so sorry>> OH god oh god I had just realised that I had tripped over my untied shoelaces and managed to spill my whole drink on another person. Ikk that must have hurt so bad because the chocolate was hella hot. 

<< It is okay. It's not like I had just taken a bath because I FINALLY had some free time>> he said giving me a smile but I could easily understand just how fake a smile it was.

It was then that I took in that stranger's features. His hair was a bleached white with pink tips, I guess his hair used to be red but the bleaching didn't cover the ends that good. He also had those mint eyes that were a really beautiful view. The way he dressed though was...questionable. I am not a person that judges based on physical appearance but the fact that he was wearing some edgy clothes like a it's-not-a-phase-mom teen just gave me this rebellious aura.

<< Well how can I pay you back umm...??>>

<<Call me Unknown>> ok that was definitely not sketchy at all.

<< OK unknown what do you want me to do for you?? After all now you are covered in melted marshmallows and you have showered in my hot cocoa.>>ahhh I am so nice, aren't I? ?

<< Well there is this public wash maschine shop just down the street. You could just take me there and pay for my clothes to be  washed>> he said flashing me a grin.

<< Your wish is my command edgelo- I mean unknown>> I answered back.

And with that we walked next to each other down the street and found the shop he was talking about. It looked pretty tidy and I was surprised that he knew this place.

<<Wait a few minutes as I tell my friend that works in here the code for a discount.>> said unknown 

<< OK I will wait but please make it quick because I have plans >> by plans I meant going home to watch anime but whatever.

<<The dirty shall be cleansed>>I heard him telling that to the cashier. Again nothing creepy.

As I was taking a stroll around the shop I suddenly felt a sharp pain and every thing turned black.

As I was finally waking us I came up across a huge problem. THIS WAS NOT MY ROOM NOR MY HOUSE. Just where did that crazy edgelord take me to?? With that mysterious aura this could easily be a cult where people performed demonic rituals. For all I knew I could just be dreaming. I pinched myself about 13 times and I felt pain which ment this was the harsh reality. Just what had my clumsiness done?? How many days was I knocked out and just what is this place??

The only good thing about this situation is the room. It was really spacious and the colour scheme was close to my liking. The bed was huge and had those curtains made of lace and silk fabric that made it look like it was from the years when kings and Queens ruled. It was stunning and the light was provided from a huge crystal window. Wait.... A WINDOW. As I had registered that I opened the window to see just where I was. This building looked like a castle and it was in the woods. Great just great. Not only am I on the 3rd floor and I can't escape from the window but also I was in the woods and I didn't want to face any creepy looking insects. Guess I will have to be patient once more in my life. 

But just when I searched for my belongings I realised that that bastard had hidden , or even stolen, my things. My precious book wasnt there. My phone and wallet weren't  there either. Why did this dude kidnap me ?? Guess I will find out when he meets my fist.

 

                        **To be continued ...**


	2. Just who the hell are you??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys I am back at it again with a new chapter just one day after the first one. Whoot whoot. This shall be interesting.

So after a few minutes I had finally realised the whole situation and I can safely say that I FUCKED UP. How the hell did I even manage to get here?? If that dude knocked me out for a long period of time that means that the weapon he used was either really heavy or he just used a lot of force. Eventhough mere minutes passed since I had woken up I wanted to at least get out of the room and eat something.

I proceed to the door and turn the doorknob. Of course it is locked. I mean if I kidnapped someone then I wouldn't leave the door unlocked. That would be a stupid move now, wouldn't it?? I guess I underestimated that guy. He might look like an idiot but he must be quite smart... or has done this many times before and has gained some experience. I hoped for the former.

Just when I was starting to get used to the room there was a gentle knock on the door. Should I play dead or asleep and not answer at all?? Then I hear a voice:

<< I know that you are awake so do me a favour and open the door before I fucking break it into pieces>> said that oh so familiar voice.

<< I am sorry mister unknown but you should remember that  the door is locked and I don't have the keys. Do you have Alzheimers by any chance? ?>> I snapped back at him.

<<Hahaha very funny>> he said his voice dripping sarcasm. Well sir two can play this game.

<< Yeah I know, right?? My humour is the best of the best. Bet you couldn't resist it>>

<< Bet my ears will bleed if you keep on using that kind of humour. >

Ok this dude has been outside the room for like 5 minutes and he has already started insulting my humour. How dare he??

<< You know exept from sarcasm and telling jokes I also like puns. My puns are truly PUNderful>>

<< More like a pain in the ass>> ok once he comes in he will be dead.

<< Now would you do me a favour and get the damn keys to open the door?? And while you are at it please give me something to eat. I need some food to fill my belly>> I said pointing at the my belly even though he couldn't see me.

<< OK woman, jeez>>

And with that I heard his footsteps becoming more and more distant as the silence enveloped me. I guess I will have to deal with this asshole until he let's me leave. The thing is I wanna learn some things about him to use as blackmail or something in case worst comes to worst and I need to flee the hell out of there.

I waited, and waited and waited. The seconds became minutes and the minutes became hours and soon it started to get dark outside. Don't tell me that this dude was planting the vegetables to make me some food and now he was harvesting them or something. How much more should I wa-

<< I am coming innnnn>> he announced in a sing song voice that made me shiver because he sounded like a complete phychopath. Sorry for insulting you phychos by comparing him to you.

And with that I heard the keys opening the door and he went into the room I was. This man was wearing the same clothes again. Did he have no other clothes or was he simply that busy that he had no time to buy new ones??

<< Hello unknown dude. How are ya doodly do??>> hehe that should make him question my sanity. 

 << Fine. Here is your food>> he answered rolling his eyes.

<< What is this?? A salad with only three lettuce leaves?? Dude how long have I been knocked out to deserve this huge meal??>> I was on a full rage mode at the moment.

<< Um... for about 5 days>>

<<FIVE DAYS AND YOU GIVE ME THREE LETTUCE LEAVES??>>

<< I could as well let you starve you know. Enjoy it while you can>>

<< OH wow thank you mister. With what did you knock me out though?? How was I in a coma state for 5 whole days??>>

And with that he unzipped a bag that I didn't even notice and  took out a *wait for it* FRYING PAN.

<< Dude I don't want to insult you or anything but are you Rapanzel?? Like you got the pan, you got that imprisoned vibe and also you are really questionable??>>

<< Who is Rapanzel??>> he asked scratching the back of his head. Ok he is clueless.

<< A Disney Princess and also my favourite Disney Princess >>

<< What is Disney? ?>>

<< Man you are hopeless>>

<< Sorry for being a workaholic and having lived here isolated since god knows when>>

<< Isolated? ? Isn't this your villain lair or something??>>

<< Nah this place belongs to a person I owe my life to. The savior. But enough with you talking shit. Just eat the food before I stuff it in your throat until you choke>>

<< I didnt know you were that kinky unknown>> I said wiggling my eyebrows. 

<< Get your mind out of the gutter woman. You are so darn annoying. ..what is your name again??>>

<< Hello I am you-are-a-phychopath. Nice to meet ya>> now if this isn't sarcasm I don't know what is.

<< Well imma call you idiot for short because you are a good for nothing >>

<<Wow dude this is psychological bulling. Let me call a hotline and sue your ass>>

<< Shut the heck up you annoying bitch>>

<< Language>> 

<< Sure whatever you say mom>>

<< Listen unknown guy. I don't know why you kidnapped me and I need some explanations so if you may please tell me the reason why you did that>>

<< Well believe it or not I believe that you could be a great asset here at mint eye. See I am actually a hacker but all this workload is annoying and I needed and assistant. Of course no one on their right mind would come here on their own will so I started kidnapping girls in order to make them my assistants. However my plan didn't exactly work all the previous times and I had to either get rid of them or make them believers. In order to become a believer you need to take the elixir of salvation and get ready to embrace your darkness>>

<< You mean to tell me that I will have to drink that elixir too??>> I said munching on my lettuce leaf. 

<< Well the elixir is blue but I can make it transparent. This way I have deceived lots of the previous girls into taking the elixir and joining our everlasting paradise of magenta. >>

<< And when are you doing that to me??>>

<< OH princess you are such an airhead. I have already done it>> he remarked an evilish grin appearing on his lips.

<< ARE YOU CRAZY? ? THIS MUST BE WHY YOU WERE SO DARN LATE TO COME BACK HERE. JUST WHAT DOES THIS ELIXIR HAVE??>>at that point I was screaming my lungs out.

<< Well it has a variety of drugs and the side effects will kick in about 10 minutes. Brace yourself for that because the impact it has on your body can be to your detriment but after that it will make you able to stay in our beautiful paradise. This is an invitation to a better life. >>

<< I swear if I won't be able to make it you will regret it. I will haunt you in your dreams and you will always have nightmares>>

<< It's not like I don't have nightmares every single night. The elixir had a bad impact on me and I have suffered memory loss. The only thing I remember is that traitor giving me to the hands of the savior. She is truly the best and will guide you to your salvation until you pain so much that you will scream for more elixir. >>

<<I would say that I am sorry for you but you are an asshole so I won't be doing that anytime soon>>

<< I don't need your pity. I am the strongest and I can just kill you on the spot. You should see me as an angel that saved you from this painful and betraying world and not as a kidnapper. >>

<< I see the elixir also made you dillusional.>>

<< Shut it. The effects will start in about 2 minutes from now and I will have to stay here to make sure you don't do anything stupid under its influence>>

<< God 8 minutes have already passed?? I hope that when I won't be in my right state of mind I will kick you in your crotch and make you pay>>

<< Wow you are really feisty miss. Can you at least tell me your name?? Calling you miss sounds weird. You look more like a monkey rather than a lady>>

<< First of all monkeys are cute so you called me cute and second, only if you tell me your name as well>>

<<OK ok . Let's say our names at the same time >>

<< Name reveal in ...>>

<< 3>>

<<2>>

<<1>>

<< My name is Saeran>>

<<ARGGGG WHAT IS  HAPPENING TO ME? ??>> i feel like my head will explode and I am in so much pain.

<< OH what a shame. I didn't even catch your name before the effects kicked in. Don't worry. You are getting closer and closer to the magenta of dreams and hope >>

Suddenly I just had all these flashbacks and I felt like I could see everything I had done since I was born. I saw my family and I playing in the sunny gardens,  my uncle reading me my favourite book and my parents leaving me behind. I saw my friends betraying me and a dark part of me wanted to put the blame on others and just break everything I found in my path. Is this how he felt when he took the elixir for the first time?

I started sobbing and I became unstable. Saeran was right. The effects were so bad to cope with and I was struggling really badly. I picked up the closest glass vase and threw it at him.

<< BUT MOST OF ALL I HATE YOU SAERAN. WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?? WHY DID YOU CHOOSE ME OUT OF EVERYONE?? WERE YOU LOOKING FOR SOMEONE PATHETIC TO TURN THEM INTO YOUR LITTLE DOLL TO PLAY WHEN YOU ARE BORED?? I HATE YOUUU>>

I started kicking him and screaming. I probably looked like a mess but my emotions couldn't be handled and I went on a rampage. Just why am I so unlucky in my life??

<< Listen lady. I know that this is hard and I can empathise with you because I have been in your place but please calm down. Just think of all the good things that happened in your life>> he said or more like demanded. 

<< WHAT IF I DON'T HAVE ANY HAPPY MOMENTS??WOULD YOU STILL WANT ME TO BE YOUR ASSISTANT?? THE ONLY PEOPLE I HAVE TALKED TO IN THIS COUNTRY ARE JAEHEE,  JUMIN AND YOU. PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME SUFFER AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE >>

<< I will leave but not because you ordered me to but because I have to>>

And he left leaving me alone sobbing in the corner thinking what I had done to deserve this.

**To be continued...**

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Q&A and an unexpected visit.

After that crazy dude left the elixir's effects kept on bugging me. It was not like they would last for mere minutes. I was a bit worried though. What if the effects lasted for over a week, or even worse, what if they never disappeared?? My body was moving on its own and I kept on breaking everything within my reach: the vases, the porcelain tea set on the previously standing table, all the books from the library and I even managed to tear the sheets.

Ok I didn't like that Saeran-guy but that didn't mean that I couldn't understand his efforts. This room looked like it was decorated with care and everything seemed pretty expensive. That didn't stop me from breaking things so I kept on going. While sitting in the corner of the room pulling my hair strands and crying I heard once again the door opening and Saeran went inside the room I was in with a really silent and slow pace in order not to get noticed. Well jokes on him.

<< WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BACK??? I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME AGAIN>>I told him. Well more like screamed at him.

<< Listen lady without a name, I am here to help you so you should be thankful. If you keep on having this behaviour our savior will want to ban you from here and it will be a nuisance having to search for a new assistant, so if you cooperate it is a win-win>>he tried to reason himself but I wasn't exactly in the mood for savior talk, or any talk with him for that matter.

Then I just realised it: if I kept on having a rebellious conduct it would just be to my detriment. What if I became extremely obedient, well I mean what if I faked being obedient??? Maybe that could make him let me out of here a bit earlier or this way I could earn his trust, break it and escape from this hell.

I took in a deep breath and relaxed before talking.

<< OK unknown/Saeran. What will you do to help me overcome the elixir's effects??>>

<< I don't exactly know to be honest. Every person has a different way of getting rid of the drug's impact. I remember once I just had to have a conversation with one girl in order for her to become less tense. How about we tried it?>>

<< I mean sure we don't have anything to lose. Who should begin??>>

<How about you start ??> he said giving me a a fake smile. That boy sure liked giving fake smiles or something.

<< Ummmmm.... well a question that has been bugging me is: Don't you have any other clothes?? Ever since I came here but also when I saw you you always worn these edgy clothes>>

<< Actually I do have some clothes I could wear but to they aren't mine, the are Ray's or at least they were Ray's >>

<< Were?? Is Ray dead?? D-did you kill him??>> I was a bit freaked out at that moment.

<< Not exactly. Ray is my second half>>

<< Do you mean that Ray was your lover?? So that is your taste unknown??>> I said mockingly.

<< HELL NO. Do you know what a split personality is??>>

<< Yeah. It is when someone usually gets so traumatised that his different personalities become different people living in the same body, isn't it??>>

<< Almost. But the thing is that not everyone can control when each side comes out. Usually the stronger one does and as Ray was a weakling it was only natural for me to stay and for him to leave. Ray isn't a part of me for two whole years because he hasn't appeared in that time period. I believe you would like that marshmallow kid better because you are both idiots.>>

<< OK I see. I wish I could meet that side as well. Maybe then I could esca- ummm... have a better time here. Now you can ask me something if you want>>

<< What is your name??>>

<< Oh god this question again?? I guess I can't avoid it forever . My name is Mc>>

<< Mmm. . Mc?? That sure is one strange name. Can't say I have heard it before>>

<<It is unique like moi>> (moi is me in French)

<< OK. .. so shall we continue? ?>>

<<I guess. Hmmm... what should I ask?? Ahhh yeah I have a question. Do you have any siblings? ?>>

I saw him panicking for a bit but then he came back into his normal self.

<< Ummmmm. .. After all these cleansings here I can't remember. I do get some random flashbacks from the past though and I have seen that red-headed boy but I don't think that he is my brother. I mean if he was my brother he would have saved me right??>>

<< You say that this place is paradise but when you say that your life is a hell and you have suffered memory loss I can't think of this place as a safe paradise of hopes and dreams. Don't you want to leave and lead a normal life??>>

<< That is none of your damn business>>

<< OK man calm your horses. Now it is your turn to ask>>

<< Well I have this question that I have been meaning to ask. What is that book i found in your bag about??>>

<< First of all don't ever go through my personal belongings again. Second, this book is actually a book written by me and the picture of the cover is drawn by me as well. I always wanted to write a book and this is the first time I got around doing so. The flower in the cover is a lily of the valley. Its flower language meaning is->>

<< Promise of happiness >> oh wow this dude knew flower language?? That was kinda cool considering the fact that he is an asshole.

<< How do you know that?? You don't exactly pass as a person that  likes things like that>> 

<< Arggg it is Ray. But he hasn't appeared in so long. I should leave before you manage to bring him back.>>

<< What will happen if he comes ba->>

And there goes the door slamming. 

I was so close to bringing his other side back. Maybe his alternate persona likes flowers and is more gentle. It is likely that by caring for him I could manage to revive him and leave this place way easier than I normally would. This sounds like a good plan but it is easier said than done. I didn't like Saeran at all so having to flirt with him and care for him would be extremely hard.

Just thinking of caring about him makes me want to puke. That boy kidnapped me. It's not like I would suddenly get Stockholm syndrome and love him like a character does in a cliché fanfic where the author wants some romance. No way in hell would I give in and fall for a guy like that. I was more into nerdy guys anyway. 

I should admit that chatting with him made the effects dissappear though. I was probably bored of not talking at all and that helped a lot. Yeah that is probably the answer.

I decided to take a bath in the little bathroom the room offered. Well I assumed that it was small at least. In reality the bathroom was bigger than my whole apartment back in my country. The bathtub was like a pool and I was a bit overhyped to take a bath there. I was knocked out for 5 days and a bath would make me as good as new. I filled the slightest bit of the bathtub with warm water  when it suddenly turned cold. It was then  that I realised that the water was controlled by a separate room. It must be that unknown dude's doing.

I didn't really care and went to take a bath either way. The water was cold but for some odd reason it was relaxing. When I opened the cupboards to take out some shampoo and conditioner I understood something: That savior sure as hell had a weird obsession with mint things. Everything had a mint smell and even the towels and bath robes were mint in color. Ok then....

After having a bath and getting a towel to cover myself and another one to prevent my hair from dripping water everywhere I went back to the room. 

<< Hello Mc>>

<< GAHHH A PERVERTTTTT >> what the hell?? 

A woman with a weird looking robe and blonde sunny curls cascading just over her waist was waiting there snickering. At first sight she looked like a sane person and I could actually say that she could be a model were she not so short. But that laugh. I guess it was normal to laugh like a maniac in this place.

<< Fear not Mc. I come here in peace. I am the person that will guide you to our beautiful paradise of magenta. Where dreams are coming true and everyone embraces your darkness and flaws>>

<< You must be the savior,right??>>

<< You are one smart lady. Get dressed and then we will talk about your stay here.>>

Oh wow this is the savior. I bet she is the craziest of them all. I mean she funded this place, she couldn't be on her right mind. She made that elixir and she probably had other people kidnapped too. 

I decided to get dressed but then I came across a major problem. I don't have my clothes with me. 

<< Ummmmm ... savior?? Are there any clothes I can borrow? ?>>

<< Yeah you can look into the closet. Saeran has put a dress for you there somewhere>>

I didn't know what I was expecting when I saw a super tight black lace dress. I didn't want to wear it. I didn't even like dresses and I wouldn't dress up with this super short dress that a perverted guy gave me. I mean it was not even knee-length. I would have to be extremely careful for my underwear not to show. I wouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing me nagging and I would wear it even if that meant having to put on such uncomfortable clothes.

<< Ok savior you can come in now I guess.>>

<< Hello my child. Are you enjoying your stay in mint eye??>> 

What I wanted to say: Hell no yall crazy.

VS 

What I actually said:

<< Yeah this place is....nice>>

<< I am glad. I devoted many years for this building and even more years to collect disciples and believers here. Now that you took the elixir you can soon be a believer too>>

<< But what if I don't want to?? I have a life out there, a job and my house. The boss will fire me if I am not already fired and probably the news that I am missing are starting to appear in the office>>

<< If you don't want to then I will have to make you stay. Oh before I forget I have something to announce you>>

<< What is it??>> this can't be any good.

<< Well Saeran is the one that brought you here so he is responsible for you and he actually told me that you want to be his assistant. I am glad you are on good terms. Now you will be placed in HIS room to help him with his work. There is an extra bed there so feel free to sleep there instead of sleeping on the floor.>>

WHAT.THE.DOODLY.HELL??

I just let an audible gasp and said:

<< OK I guess I will>>

Shit is about to get down.

                        **To be continued...**

 


	4. The Douchebag? WHY ME DEAR LORD??

Oh sweet baby Jesus I have officially screwed up. Why did that crazy-bipolar-completely insane savior even think that making me stay with that Saeran-guy was even a good idea?? Oh yeah I remember him saying that she saved him when a traitor left him. That meant that he probably had full-obedience on her and he was something like a teacher's pet. Just the thought of him being actually nice made me want to gag.

So here I was. A few days after being kidnapped by a random dude who brought me into a cult named mint eye. And the best thing was that I would have to live in the same room as him for god knows how long. This shall be interesting. Very interesting indeed.

As the time was coming I packed the few things I had in my new room and was patiently waiting for someone to guide me to his room. The savior had informed me that one believer would come to show me the way.

Then the door knocked

3

2

1

<<Mc open the door>> said a feminine voice 

<< Who are you weird lady??>>

<< I am believer B125>> she responded and I could feel that she was smiling,something that made my stomach do the backflips. 

<< OK then. I am cominggggg>>

I opened the door and a girl with short hair,or so I thought, came into the room giving me the biggest grin ever. She was wearing a huge black robe with golden designs and eventhough it was kinda cute just remembering the fact that all the people here were brainwashed and wearing well "that" just made me sick.

<< Oh miss Mc you are so lucky>>

<< And why exactly is that??>> by listening to her voice I came to the conclusion that she was actually at least 2 years younger than  me.

<< Well you are going to spend whole days with Mr. Saeran. He is not only talented at hacking but also really hot. Like mad hot. I would give up the elixir if that meant that I could be with him>> her voice sounded so happy and sweet when she talked about him. Guess not everyone here is a phycho. 

<< I have to disagree with you except if Mr stands for Major rathead. And yeah rathead is a new insult I just came up with. But I can talk to him about you or make sure you talk to him for at least a few minutes . What is your name??>> I really liked that girl eventhough she loved a bipolar asshole.

<< My name is Sakura. Also, thank you so much Mc. I have been here since I was about 15 and Mr. Saeran was my first crush. I don't really know what a crush is but I sincerely think that he is my crush. Most people here don't know how to love because it is forbidden. Many of them are just obsessed and don't exactly love or like someone so please be careful>>

<<Thanks for the information Sakura. This is one of the few times I feel like a have an actual friend. I hope what I just said didn't make you feel awkward.>>

<< Not at all Mc. I am glad to have made my first friend. Now I will have to guide you to your new room>>

<<Oh do I have to??>>

<< Of course silly. You will miss your chance if you don't >> she said with a giggle.

<<Alright then. Let's get this over with>>

Me and Sakura went down the halls in order to reach our destination. Eventhough the savior was crazy and I hated her already I would have to compliment her on the decor. Everything was so clean and neat. Really cold colours but I liked them because they made the building look serious but at the same time it looked really modern and pretty. 

Minutes passed since we started walking until we finally reached his room's door. Should I knock?? Should I just shout him to get his ass over here?? What should I do??

<< Mc now I have to leave but enjoy your stay>>

<< Sure will>> I said tryung to be sarcastic .

<< See you around then. Hope you have fun at this place >>

I didn't even want to answer that because I literally hated this guy's guts. If he was on fire and I had a water bottle I would rather gulp it in front of him rather than put out the fire with it.

And then the door opened eventhough I never made the slightest attempt to hit the door or knock it.

<< Ahhh here is my new assistant. I hope you like your stay in my computer room>>

<< WHAT THE HELL? ? THIS ROOM LOOKS LIKE IT HASN'T BEEN CLEANED IN YEARS >>

<< That is because it hasn't been cleaned in years. Who do you think you are?? Some type of princess??>>

<< Sorry to break this to ya but I would be a king and you would be an edgy princess singing Panic! at the disco>>

<< What is that??>>

<< Oh man nevermind. So this savior-woman told me that I am here to help you out as your assistant but.... WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT I REQUESTED IT??>> I was so hyped that I could literally give him a punch.

<< Well didn't you?? I am the strongest here and all girls would like to be here with me. Consider yourself lucky and blessed>>

<< I would rather jump off a cliff than stay here for a mere second with you>>

<< Too bad so sad...>>

He started coming closer to me and squeezed my cheeks harshly .

<<.. because you will be my assistant the easy way or the hard way>> he finished.

I threw his hands away and continued talking.

<< How about you go shit yourself in a corner and do us all a favour. I am not a doll you can order around.>>

<< I DON'T FUCKING CARE MC>>

<< Are you by any chance on your man-period???>>

<< Are you by any chance PMSing ??>>

<< Nah pretty sure that is your job to do Saeran. The only nice person here was this girl Sakura. Such a nice young lady. Unlike your stupid ass>> I said spitting venom.

<< Sakura??>>

<< Believer B125>>

<< Oh her. She is such a weirdo. How hasn't she become a monster by now?? All those cleansings didn't change her mind. Gotta report this to the savior to make her elixir dose double.>>

<< DON'T. YOU.DARE. You know what?? Humans are supposed to be creatures of empathy but you clearly are an example that mistakes do happen. And please don't give her more elixir. I can take her place. Give me the elixir instead.>>

<< Don't boss me around MC. You know damn well that I could kill her this instant and feel no emotion at all. But truth be told I actually like the fact that you offered to take her place and drink that elixir.>>

<< Can't you understand a thing?? This girl actually likes you a lot and even told me that you were her first crush and you can't even imagine what love is.>>

He then started laughing. Like actually laughing like a maniac and for a split second I got really scared. Maybe he was a phycho and he was a bit good at handling his lust for killing people.

<< Love??? LOVE? ? Love is just temporary. It makes you want to even die for the one you love but the feeling isn't always mutual. Sometimes you give so much and you take so little. You think I want to be loved?? Love and betrayal are closely related and I would rather kill myself than loving someone. If I did the former I would just die instantly but if I decided to do the latter I would die slowly and painfully. >>

<< Listen. I can relate, I really can but these thoughts won't make you a better person and will lead you to nothing but getting hurt. I might hate you and all but I wouldn't like to be an assistant to someone who has that state of mind. Everything will turn out fine in love. I have been betrayed but I can just feel that love is so beautiful and breathtaking that I want to experience it. It might not be romantic but just platonic and I would be just as happy>>

<< Then I guess you are a weakling like Ray too, Mc>>

<< Ahhh speaking of Ray, when will I meet him??>> I asked. 

<< Probably never. Or I just wish you never did. If you keep up trying to be sweet and all he might take over and you will meet him. I guess you will like him better than me. Too bad because I can give you something he never will>> he said with a smirk.

<< A major headache? Wanting to commit suicide everytime I hear your voice??>> I said sarcastically .

<< You might as well be the most annoying person I have ever met. Like can you shut the fuck up for a little??>>

<< Once you stop being an arrogant and cray cray bastard I will>>

<< Guess that isn't happening any time soon then>>

<< Oh wow you actually have a brain??>>

<< More than you do and more than you will ever have>>

<< Douchebag >>

<<Anabele>>

<< Wait... how am Anabel??>>I asked.

<< Well first of all you are pale af>>

<< Dude there are dark-skinned dolls as well. Are you racist??>>

<< Not at all>>

<< OK then. What is the other thing that reminds you of that creepy doll when you look at me??>>

 << Your eyes. They are so big and just watching them shine with false hope is disguisting. Could you close them for me??>>

<< How about no?? You are a crazy, perverted man so what makes you think that I will keep my eyes closed just because you said so??>>

<< I am not even gonna answer that because I honestly am not in the mood for a fight. >>

<< You surprise me Saeran, you really do. Now, could you please give me my book back?? I want to continue writing it.>>

<< What about making a deal??>>

<< Depends. What kind of deal??>>

<< Everytime you help me with something or everytime you behave like a good little girl you get to write in your book for 2 hours. Are you up for that offer??>>

<< I guess I am. It is not like I have a choice>>

<< At least you get it>>

<< So.... it is getting dark outside. Should I make the bed over there and just sleep for today?? Is that bed clean or have you done anything nasty on that bed>>

<< Believe me, even if I wanted to do something nasty I wouldn't  because the savior doesn't let believers have any type of contact be it sexual or romantic. Also everyone here is broken. What makes you think I would want to do that with them??>>

<< Well you got that edgelord vibe so I didn't really expect you to be that obedient>>

<< There are a lot of things you don't know about me Mc. You will find out soon enough>>

I will have to wait. At least I should try to bring Ray back. Maybe, just maybe,this way I can go back home and lead a normal life.

                         **To be continued....**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't see the other end note because I just don't know how to delete it.


	5. Ray?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ekkk guys we have reached 105 hits now that I am writing this and I am so freaking happyyyyyyyy. I mean yeah this story doesn't have any comments or kudos yet but just the fact that when I realised chapter 3 the hits were 50 and after publishing the 4th chapter they doubled made me so thankful. I will try to update this story at least once a week and I have already planned what will happen. I think that this story will be over 10 chapters so just bear with me until then. For those who have read the whole story so far and are expecting the new chapter thank you so much it means a lot to me♡♡♡♡

And on that note I started to make the bed and waited for a bit leaning on the wall beside it. This room was really filthy but I have to agree that I don't deserve any princess treatment. After all if I were more careful and didn't decide to help a complete stranger I would probably be home watching anime and drinking hot chocolate. And that reminds me:

<< Hey Hacker-dude. Can I ask you something??>>

<< If that makes you stop bugging me then I guess you can>> he said letting out a breath of exasperation. 

<< If you have that many computers that means that this place probably has WiFi too. Could you give me my phone back because I want to watch the last episodes of attack on titan??>>

<< Pshh as if I would do that. Do you think that I would actually give you your phone back?? For all I know you could just call for help>>he answered his eyes not leaving his computer to look at me for even a split  second . 

<< OK then guess I will just hack your computer>> I said looking at the computer above his head.

<< WAIT! YOU KNOW HOW TO HACK??>>

<< Of course I do. I have studied computer language and I know how to hack. From the looks of it ,though, it seems like you are distracted. I can recognise multiple mistakes and some codes are wrongly input. >>

<< Oh why didn't you say so princess?? I have been dying to take a break. Here sit on the chair and finish all this workload  ASSISTANT.>>

<< Mph looks like I don't have a choice so I might as well do it.>>

<< OK then. I am going to take a nap in my bed while you finish>>

I looked at the clock just above the working desk. It was already 1am and eventhough I was exhausted I decided that finishing the work would mean him spending less time in front of all these computer monitors. That meant that I would have more time to bring Ray back and if I was quick enough I would be able to snatch my book for a while a write while Saeran was sleeping.

And so I started typing and deleting, inputting codes and reading the binary. I wondered what that guy was trying to hack and I spotted that he was trying to hack the RFA messenger, some random charity organisation. Eventhough I honestly didn't know what that RFA was I was sure that the savior had ordered him to hack it.

 I was hacking for hours and soon enough the sunlight poured over the little window the room provided, telling me that it was already daytime. I stretched for a bit before going up to Saeran to see if I could wake him up. Weird, he was in a deep slumber and I hate to admit that he looked so innocent. Like a newborn child. Cute. Wait what??

<< Hey, it is morning, wake up>> I said nudging him.

He just mumbled a low << Not now Mc>> And i took my book back in order to finish it while he was still sleeping.

I was really engulfed in it. It was probably the first thing I was proud of doing and I really liked how it was turning out. My book narrated the story of a girl who fell in love with a broken boy but gradually they both learn about love first hand. They go on adventures, they face a lot of hardships in their path but I want them to be happy in the end. If I can't live that then my characters can fulfill the dream.

Just as I was about to go find the savior to ask for some food to eat, the white haired boy jumped off his bed and went in front of the door blocking it.

<< Hey dude could you move please??? I don't  want to starve to death you know.>>

<<No need to worry Mc. I will go make you breakfast. Now that I am finally awake I have somethings to handle>> he answered.

<< You have been asleep for some hours. You are not finally awake you know>>

<< Well I will explain later>> he said gently closing the door and leaving me alone at the computer room.

 What happened?? How did he suddenly become so gentle and why that change of attitude?? Maybe he was trying to trick me into believing that he is nice in order to do his nasty jobs.

So I waited. It wasn't like I had something else to do. I was brainstorming trying to come up with a good escape plan when the door opened and a mysterious looking man entered.

He kinda looked like Saeran. Well exept for his style. He wore a magenta coat, a shirt with a cravat, light brown pants and he also had his hair neatly combed, in contrast to the Unknown guy whose hair was constantly a mess. This guy had finished off his look by pinning a blue rose in his coat. The unattainable was the meaning behind it.

<< W-who are you?? Are you Saeran's fashionable twin??>>

He let out the cutest little chuckle and answered in an all too familiar voice:

<< Hey Mc you are funny. I am not his twin but we do look alike. My name is Ray>>

And at that moment my heart had stopped. Was it that easy? I had managed to bring him back or was Ray becoming stronger himself? ? Either way he was the key to turning back so behaving nicely would make things easier.

<<Ohhh so you are that dude's alter ego. Pleased to meet you Ray. Between us, you look far more handsome than Saeran eventhough you share the same face. You also seem nicer as well>> well that wasn't exactly wrong. I did believe that.

<< Um-m t-thank you so much. I have made you some breakfast like I promised>> he said blushing.

<< So you were awake since this morning. Literally awake>>

<< That is correct>>he said giving me a genuine grin. Wow a person who knew how to smile for once.

<< OK thank you for answering but.... where is the food??>> I was really hungry,okay??

<< It is not here. I remember when the other part was in control you said that you knew flower language. So I figured having a picnic outside in the garden would be a good idea>>

<< Heh sounds good to me. I love flowers and I need the fresh air. Lead the way Ray>> I don't know why but my cheeks were coloured in a light pink. Did I just blush??

We were walking to the garden hand in hand going back and forth. That reminded me of when I was little. I used to do that with my mom back when I was an innocent little kid. But years change, whether it is considered good or bad people change too. I am not who I used to be. I couldn't be that happy person. Not anymore.

<< Ahhh we are here. The flowers are lovely today. Look at all of those beautiful little plants. Just looking at them makes me feel peaceful.>>

<< I can relate on a personal level>> I said giving him a wide smile. A real one.

Then out of the blue my stomach made some weird sounds. Oh for doodle's sake why now of all times? ?

<< Oh no I forgot that you were hungry. Let's sit here and eat something. You need to fill that belly of yours>> he said pinching my nose. I sure liked him more than the other half. He was more approachable and super kind as well.

We were sitting there chitchatting over everything and nothing, talking about flowers, trying to figure the shapes the clouds had and talking about work.

<< Mc I really don't want you to be scared here. Just think of this place as a well kept paradise. I know this might sound crazy to you, you might as well loathe me, but this place is the only home I have>>

<< Ray, I can see the eyebags you have. Eventhough you slept for a while you must be exhausted. You can place your head on my lap and then we can continue talking>> I gave that idea to him. I felt so bad seeing him so full of fatigue. Mc, snap out of it. He is only just a pawn to escape. Nothing more.

<< I-I dont know. I haven't done anything to deserve it>> he looked so apologetic.

Then my body moved on its own and I made him put his head on my lap. I wouldn't take no as an answer. 

<< Ray, I may not know you well enough but you seem like a kind man. I know that with a bit of help you can learn how to shine and love yourself a bit more. I-I believe in you>> truth is, I believed that he could do it.

<< When you put it like that I can't help but feel this fuzzy feeling in my stomach. I feel....at peace. It is like you are a flower Mc>>

<< I am glad to be of help>>

<<I have to ask you something. My other persona had mocked you for believing in love. I can't help but question: Why do you want to be loved after enduring so much pain??>>Ray suddenly turned serious.

<< Love? Love is such a beautiful thing Ray. It is feeling like you are flying when your partner is with you. Some people will want to change me, to change you. I believe that if we all wait we will be awarded. Some people are afraid. They aren't afraid of loving but they are afraid of not being loved back. I don't think that there is a worse thing than having feelings for someone and them not feeling the same. Not having butterflies in their stomach when you talk to them or not being ready to die for you like you would die for them. Love is a scary thing but not necessarily a bad one>> 

<< M-Mc if I dare make a question, do you believe that someone as useless and worthless as me would ever be loved?>> I could see the tears threatening to spill.

<< I hope you would think of yourself more highly. Even if I got to meet you a few hours ago I feel like you are such a sweet person. I think that you will be loved Ray. If not romantically then platonically. >> I said strocking his hair. So soft.

<< Then can I hope that you will be my friend?? I never had a friend but I guess there is a start for everything>>

<< Of course Ray. I would love to have the privilege of being your first friend. If we are friends then I want you to promise me something.>>

<< What is it??>> he said looking up to meet my eyes.

<< Promise me that you will learn to love yourself like I will learn to care for you. Before being friends you would be just a normal person among billions of people for me. Same goes for you. Now that I will be your friend this will change. When I look at the people I will search for your face and you will search for mine. You will be me priority and I will be your priority as well>>

<< I feel so happy. I would love to be friends with you. Taking long strides in the garden, sharing my fears with you and showing you my true colours. Thank you for accepting me>> he looked so happy and tranquil.

<<The pleasure is all mine>> I said leaning down and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

<< Gahhhhhh Mc my face is heating up. Do friends kiss each other's cheeks??>>

<< I guess they do>> I said letting out a giggle.

How would I even manage to use him in order to escape?? It was easier said than done. What is this weird feeling in my chest?? Why is my heart pounding so much??I will have to figure this out and get a grip?

                      **To be continued....**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the other end note because I can't delete it. This chapter was short but I loved writing it tbh~~~


	6. Pounding hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you to everyone who left a positive feedback and kudos as well as to the people that keep on reading this story. I am writing this on December 1st so have a happy December ♡♡♡♡

Sitting in this garden gave me a peculiar feeling. It was peaceful,  breathtaking even. I could sit in the grass for hours writing my book or just laying under the gazebo. The thing is I couldn't keep my guard down. This place was a cult and everyone was brainwashed into believing it was some type of paradise. The leader, well I didn't even want to talk about her. Her presence made me sick. Not because she was unattractive but because she was the one that funded this place.

Sitting here with Ray reminded me that I already have two friends(or more like alleys) here: Sakura and Ray. I can't believe that I am actually saying this but when I escape I intend to bring them with me. I finally understood that I am not the cruel person that will use their feelings for my own selfish reasons. I want them to be happy. They MUST be happy.

<< Ray, can I ask you something?? I want you to answer me genuinely, I won't judge you>> it was time to find out if they wanted to be happy as well.

<< Sure Mc. You can ask me>> he said my hands still petting his soft hair.

<< Have you ever wanted to leave this place?? Lead a normal life, find people like you and maybe have a family or something.>>

<< I-I have. In the past. I was here for many years and my savior once told me that I was quite stubborn at first. I would throw fits and cry uncontrollably or I would just scream like crazy and ask them to go back to someone. My savior wouldn't tell me who that someone was. It can't be V though, he is a traitor and a liar.>> 

<< Who is that V anyway?? What has he done?? Maybe the savior told you all of this but in reality he might as well be a really helpful and kind person>> 

He then jumped up and after trying to regain his composure he sat down on the grass again.

<< No way Mc. You see, according to my savior, I used to live in an abusive family. My mom would beat me for being weak and my dad was the Prime Minister. He was already married but he cheated on his wife with my so-called mom. He couldn't accept me because I was a kid that could make him lose his elections. My mom agreed to leave me in the dark if my father gave her money. Basically she blackmailed him. The savior told me that the years I spent with my mother were hell. She was an alcoholic that couldn't think normally. She tried to kill me multiple times>> he admitted.

<< Ray I-I am so sorry. I will never understand how that must have been, but what did that V man do??>>

<< V, V was supposed to be the perfect man. He and the savior were together, a couple. They were thinking of getting married. He helped me get out of that house and for some years we lived all together. Me, V and Rika, the last one is the savior. We were like a happy family, I thought of them as mom and dad. That is what I had written in my diary at the time. Everything was perfect, I was happy, I got to see what freedom is like.>>

<< This sounds great. Don't you think that the man you called traitor was actually a good person??I mean he did help you>>

<< He did but good things come to an end first. He promised to love Rika for the rest of his life. Love like the sun. He was the light that would shine and guide her to being happy. The thing is, that meant changing her into someone she wasn't. The savior had a tough childhood and the darkness engulfed her. V wanted to kill that darkness and turn it into his stupid light. When she funded this place, he abandoned her and told everyone that she had committed suicide. It was a vicious cycle of lies and he was winning>>

 << Ray this is horrible. I-I want to help you. I want to help you fulfill your dream. Don't you want to run away?? Come with me then. I promise to protect you.>> I said giving him a hug.

He returned the embrace but soon enough I heard him sob.

<< M-Mc I can't. I don't want to leave this place. The outside world is cruel. They will use us for their own selfs'>>

<< Ray you told me your story but I find it only fair to tell you mine in exchange>>

<< You don't have to>> he said giving me a smile.

<< You are right. I don't have to but I want to. So my story isn't all sweet. I come from a family of three. It was always my mother, my father and I. The inseparable trio. The perfect three. I lived a childhood that was like a day dream. I was given whatever I wanted, people loved me to death and I was leaving in dreamland. Eventhough I loved my parents I developed a greater understanding of my uncle. He is truly a great man. Or at least he was>>

<< Your childhood seems perfect.>>

<<I would be lying if I said that it wasn't. But like you said, good things come to an end first. When I turned 18 my uncle passed away. I couldn't go to his funeral because I had been going through a rough time dealing with his loss. I had anxiety and became depressed. My therapist suggested that I didn't go there. So I called my parents and told them how I couldn't go. They were understanding but ...>> I came to a halt.

<< But??>> Ray asked curiously.

<< My "best" friend at the time decided that she didn't want to be friends anymore. We used to have a crush on the same boy but he liked me so we ended up dating. She told me she was happy for us but I guess not. She decided to take revenge and the best revenge was lying to my own parents. My freaking boyfriend helped her. He gave her a photo of us cuddling in bed and she sent it to my parents saying that I lied and I just wanted to hook up with my bf. I can't believe she did that to me. After that incident everyone started abandoning me. They called me a slut and soon enough my parents believed them.>>

It was now Ray's time to embrace me.

<< Shhh calm down. Because they said that  doesn't mean that everything was true. I believe you. Take deep breaths. Don't let your pride down, that is what they want>>

I then pulled away from his embrace and with tear filled eyes I spoke to him:

<< Ray you are the sweetest person. Are you an angel in disguise??>>

<< No Mc. But I am your friend. I want to help you too. I don't want you to always comfort me and me to never return the gesture.>> he giggled.

<< Awww that is the cutest thing I have heard in my whole life>>

<< Glad to be of help. I am sorry but I have to go. It is time to work and I can't let the savior down>>

<< OK. I will come there shortly to help you. I just have to visit someone>>

<< Please be careful and see you later>> he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

<< W-What was that for??>> I asked. Great I must be a tomato by now.

<< Revenge for previously>> he chuckled and waved to leave.

<< Thank you>> I admitted but it was below a whisper. 

And so with a pounding heart I proceeded to find Sakura. I hadn't talked to her and I wanted to see if she was okay. I walked and walked and walked and I realised that I had no damn idea where her room was. I then saw a guide that showed where each believer's room was. Her's was on the second floor so I went up the marble stairs and knocked the door.

<< Sakura it is moi Mc>>

<<Comiiiiiiiiiiing>> she yelled and opened the door.

<< Hello hello helloooooo>>

<< Hi Hi Hiiiiii>>

<< Come in Mc>> she said pointing at the room

<< I would even if you didn't tell me>> I said giggling.

After sitting in the couch she gave me a cup of rosemary tea and we started chatting.

<<So how are you enjoying your stay so far??>>

<< Ehhh can't say that I love this place. People here are weirdos. On the bright side though things with Saeran are going smoothly.>>

<< EKKKK MY OTP IS SAILING. YASSS BITCHES>> she screamed.

<< Sakura don't you have a crush on Saeran??>>

<< Pfff I used to. After I heard him talking about you to the savior I stopped liking him. He talked so sweetly about you and I couldnt help myself. I ship you guys like FedEx. Guess Mr. Ray is back>>

<< Oh so you knew about Ray?? You sneaky little thing, you never told me anything>> I said laughing.

<< Hehehe I wanted you to see for yourself. After all the Ray side didn't come back for years. I didn't expect him to do I figured that telling you was unnecessary.>>

<< Okay then. Forgiven and forgotten. Can I ask you something though >>time to see if she wanted to leave this place.

<<Ask away girl>>

<< Do you want to leave this place and live normally??>>

<< Eventhough I had to play like I loved this place when we first met because Rika told me so, I have to admit that...>> 

<< That???>>

<< HELL YEAH I WANT TO>>

<< Yes girl>> I said high-fiving her.

<< It will be diffiCULT though>> wait, did she make a pun??I love this girl.

<< First of all that pun was PUNtastic and second of all I will make a plan. I'll need your help though>>

<< Okiedokie I am in>> she said clutching her hands together.

<< So I was thinking: how about we take Ray with us as well?? He seems to be hardworking and he has suffered the most.>>

<< Good idea Mc but he is the one that has gone through the most cleansings. Changing his mind will be extremely hard>>

<< Worth a shot if you ask me. I will try to find a piece of paper and a pen to start writing our plan and another one to draw the blueprint of the building. It will be like a James Bond film>>

<< Ok sis. You go help your man now and I will try to show complete gratitude to the crazy savior. Do your thing. >>

<< He is not my man Sakura >> I said blushing. 

<< You want him to be though>> she said wiggling her eyebrows.

<< BYE >> I slammed the door. I looked like a beet.

Time to go back to the room and help Ray finish his work. This plan is kinda crazy but we will see. I hope that in the end everything will turn out okay.

**To be continued....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura is a queen. I loved making her character development. 
> 
> Don't pay attention to the other end note because I just don't know how to delete it.


	7. The return Saeran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is a short chapter. Sorry for not updating in so long but I didn't have the time to do so. I hope you enjoy this and expect the next chapter to have more humour.

It was finally the time to go help him but honestly I was really worried. Ray seemed more gullible than Saeran which meant that the impact that savior had on him was stronger. Of course I had a plan. Trying to escape without a plan is like having a death wish.

I put the keys into the door lock and turned the knob. What I saw was frightening. He was typing like his life depended on it. He looked like he was in so much pain and my heart hurt when I saw that he was pushing himself to the limit.

I came next to his desk and I noticed 2 things: a full elixir glass and caffeine pills. I guess the pills were for him but would he drink the elixir later???

<< Hey Ray, what's up bruhhhhhhhhhhh?>>

_Silence_

He was so engulfed in his business, so I decided to pop my head over his solder.

<<BOOOO>> I screamed. 

<<WHaaaat?>>, he was taken by surprise something that resulted in him falling off his chair.

<< PFFFF this is hilarious >> I laughed. 

<< Yeah because it happened to me and not to you>> Ray said pouting. 

<< Okay jokes aside, are you okay?? You looked pretty focused on whatever you are hacking and I just wanted to help you. I mean you have some caffeine pills here and that elixir bottle, which I guess you are going to drink later>>

<< First of all, I am fine Mc. This is my job and the only way I can prove to be worthy. Lastly, that elixir isn't for me>>

<< Then maybe for a random believer??>>

<<Not exactly. It is for a soon-to-be believer. And that is you>>.

<< Ray, don't get me wrong, I am your friend and I appreciate you but honestly I just don't want to take the elixir. Can't we let this one slide??>>

<<I-I want to but it's not up to me. You have to take the elixir in order to be here together living happily. I am having a hard time trying to make the savior let you stay here, the only way for you to stay is to drink this. I mean it is not that bad when you take it for the second time>>

<<I am sorry but I really don't want to. I can't drink this>>

<<  **YOU WILL DRINK IT YOU IDIOT** >> he suddenly yelled.

<< Wow Ray are you mad at me??>>

<< Quick Mc, please drink it before the bad side comes back. It is hard to handle him. I feel like my head is going to rip apart.>>

<< I will try to but isn't there a way to have no hallucinations? ?>>

<< I am afraid there is not. There is a way to make them easier to handle though>>

<< What should I do??>>

<< Well you should try to make happy thoughts. Think about the people you love, your friends or anything in general >>

<< I will give it a shot. >>

With trembling hands I took the elixir from the counter and took the lid off. The sickingly sweet smell made me want to barf. I closed my nose and just tried to think of happy, positive things.

_Unicorns_

_Food_

_Levi's face cause he fine af_

_Ray_

Wait what the hell was that last one?? What on earth bruh???

This time things were a tiny bit briefer. The first time I took the elixir the impact of it kept haunting me for almost a whole day. This time I just sat at the corner quietly and waited for them to be gone. After 2 hours or so things were back to normal. I wonder, why didn't I become obedient like the other believers?? Maybe they were faking to like the savior while they hated her guts. Sounds like a possibility. 

<< So umm, now that the effects are gone you can go to sleep, Ray, and I will finish your hacking from now on>>

<< Do you really mean it? I didn't do anything to deserve this>>

<< Well think of it as a friend helping another friend in a hard situation. We are friends after all. Leaving you do all the work while I am doing nothing sounds pretty unfair to me>> I said giving him a hug.

<< Okay. I will listen to you. If you have trouble then don't hesitate to wake me up>>

<< I doubt it but if I need to then I will make sure to wake you up>>

He went straight to bed and after about 20 minutes he was asleep. He must have been really tired. 

I then went on the computer and started to hack that RFA messenger app. I wonder what RFA can stand for. I mean if it is a charity organisation what on earth is their connection with this crazy cult?? Probably the F and the A stand for fundraising  accociation. What can R mean though?? Probably the name of the founder. Wait... if the people on this chat have to do with mint eye that probably means that they have to do with Rika. R STANDS FOR RIKA'S. 

RFA= RIKA'S FUNDRAISING ASSOCIATION.

Why on earth would that crazy woman want to attack her own organisation. I will just look at the chat logs. 

After 1 hour of getting a good look at the messenger I came to this conclusion :

The members are 5: 707 Aka Luciel who is an annoying red-headed hacker, Jumin Han who used to be my boss,  Jaehee Kang his assistant , Zen who is an actor and a narcissist and there is also Yoosung Kim who is a college student with a strange addiction to LOLOL.

Now what do they have to do with Rika??

Oh wait there is another person. Blue hair, mint eyes, beautiful face. What is his name you might ask??

Of course it would be V. 

The traitor, the liar and the manipulator,  according to Ray. He is probably the reason why they are attacking the RFA. 

Suddenly there was a noise filling the room. It sounded like sobbing. Could Ray be watching a nightmare? 

I went up to him to check whether he was okay. He was sweating a lot.

<< Saeyoung, why did you leave me? ?>>

Why is he sleep-talking?? Who is Saeyoung? ?

I nudged him to wake him up after I wrote the name down. Maybe Saeyoung was a person who could help me.

<< Ray wake up>>

Nothing

<< I said Ray wake up!!!>>

<< Hahahha>> he started laughing manically. 

<< Ray?? RAYYYY??MC YOU REALLY THOUGHT THAT RAY WOULD STAY FOR A LONG WHILE??>>

<< Oh look the Unknown pervert is back>>

And this is the return of the biggest asshole on this galaxy or even universe. 

                      **To be continued.....**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't look at the other end note. I just don't know how to erase it.


	8. The cleansing ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time. It was cold here and I had a writer's block. I hope you can forgive me and enjoy my story nevertheless

And there is thought I found some peace and quiet at this place. Well I was wrong. TERRIBLY WRONG.

Ever since Saeran came back he made me work nonstop without giving me any food to eat because ,according to him, it was just a waste of time and food supplies to feed me. I had been monitoring the hacking of the RFA Messenger for weeks while he was running around doing the savior's errands.

Eventhough I didn't want to brag about it my hacking style was better than his. He always lets his hatred get the best of him, this way making careless mistakes. To be honest,  I haven't seen him in a week and I am slightly worried. 

Maybe the savior decided to make him take a bigger dosage of the elixir and he was so unstable that they locked him up in a room. What if they are putting him in pain?? 

_Knock Knock_

<< Who is it??>> I tried to shout.

<< Pshh Mc it is me, Sakura. Open up I have some news for you!!>>

<< Come on in then>>

She came in and sat on the little couch the room had.

<< So Mc I have learned some important information. Apparently the Savior is planning to have a party here, at mint eye, to celebrate the fact that her believers have reached the number of 500. The party will take place in about a month>> she said.

<< OK but how is that information useful? Sakura don't tell me that you have a secret boyfriend among the believers and you wanna give him a smooch at the party>>

<< NO WAY IN HELL MC>>

<<Then, what is it??>>

<< At that time everyone will be busy listening to the Rika's monologue about how grateful she is and blah blah blah. They will be super distracted and it is the perfect time for us to flee the hell out of here. The thing is, she isn't that stupid. The guards will be protecting every entrance that can lead to a way to leave this place. You must make Ray come with us. You have one month to do so>>

<< Oh shit I guess you don't know yet. Ray is long gone for weeks and Saeran is back. The thing is, I haven't seen him in a while or have heard any news about him. I have no idea were he might be so I will need your help not to raise suspicions. >>

<< This will be hard to do Mc. This place has really tight security and you are placed here with no pass to roam freely without Ray/Saeran with you. You have to disguise>>

<< And how on earth will I disguise myself?? Will we cut some curtains and make me dress up as a phantom??>> I said jokingly.

<< It sounds like a good idea but no. You see when people come here the savior takes away their personal belongings but according to some ex-believers they have them stored in the basement near the cleansing room. We could try to get there, take some disguises for our grand escape at the party. >>

<< I mean you have a point but in order to get to the basement we will need a believer ID and a cloak. I have none of these.>>

<< I got you covered. I have an extra cloak and a fake ID all ready for you. You just have to be careful not to get spotted. >>

<< Oof this sounds like some crazy adventure story that was written by a 15 year old so idk but it is worth a try.>>

And so Sakura and I got ready for our plan. She tied my hair back in order for them not to be visible and she gave me the black-gold robe. The fake ID said that I was believer B309 and that I was working at the cleansing department,something that I found rather convenient. 

And so, two crazy girls started an even crazier adventure. My room was on the second floor and the basement was , well underground. It was a long way and both of us felt uneasy.

Approximately 20 minutes passed when we finally got to the basement which was full of believers. Familiar screams could be heard from the cleansing room and people inside it were cheering. Who was being cleansed??

<< Pshh Sakura, go on ahead and take the supplies we need in this big bag that I have. I want to learn what is happeninginside this room.>>

<<Mc that is dangerous. Are you sure?? You could get caught.>>

<< Don't sweat it. I know how to protect myself. Just try to get the supplies back to your room unnoticed. >>

<< OK,  bye then. Please be careful!>>

So I approached the door that had two disciples as guards and gave them my ID.

<< You may pass inside believer B309. This is your department after all. Go and help>> said the cloaked man.

The room was filled with the sweet aroma of the elixir and a person was tied up in a stage with only him and the savior on it.

<< My children, we have gathered here for the cleansing of my dear lamb, Saeran. He used to be the perfect believer but ever since the arrival of this DISGUISTING girl known as Mc he has started doubting our beautiful paradise. All these weeks he made her work because he wanted to surprise her. What surprise you might ask?? He was planning on getting out of here with her and live "happily". I think that we need to teach him a lesson, now, don't we??>> announced the savior.

<< YESSSS>> screamed the people.

I was beyond shock. I thought that Saeran hated me for being a softy and not liking this place but I actually managed to change him and he had the same plan as I did. 

<< Now I would like to make this cleansing myself but I think that a believer should do it this time. Believer B309 come up here>>

WHAT.THE.HELL

That was me. How, what, why??

I didn't want to blow my cover so I went up the stage.

<< Yes savior??>> I said in a deeper voice.

<< My child take this syringe. Usually we just use a stronger elixir for cleansings but this is even stronger. You have been blessed to be chosen for this ceremony. Now go and inject him with it.>>

My throat was dry and tears started to appear in my eyes. I couldn't do this. Eventhough Saeran was an ass and not nearly as sweet as Ray he was the one that had an escape plan and took my thoughts into consideration. 

<< Come on just get this over with>> he said with a cracking voice.

<< I-I can't and I won't do this. You tried to save us from this place and I don't plan on leaving you behind.>> I whispered. 

<< Mc what are you doing here??>>

<< Long story short I was here because I had been preparing for an escape plan by myself. Guess we have telepathy. >>

<< COME ON CHILD JUST STAB HIM. IT ISN'T THAT HARD TO DO>> screamed Rika.

<< Mc just do it. If you don't then they will chase you.>>

I went up in front of him to cover him up so that people wouldn't see what I would do.

<< I have a tiny plan but please behave as if I stabbed you, ok??>> I said trembling. 

<< What pla->>

Before he could finish his sentence I took the syringe and stabbed myself instead. 

Everything was swirling and the world seemed so funny for a few seconds. I had to keep calm because the savior would understand what I had done. Saeran screamed like I told him to and I thought that everything would be fine. The savior released him and I started to feel all the more uneasy. I thought that I would faint in a while until the savior told us to go back to our rooms.

I was going up the stairs being exhausted and opened the door to enter the hacking room. Before I could close the door everything became black and I fainted on the floor.

                      **To be continued....**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the other end note. I just don't know how to erase it.


	9. Mr. Grumpycat just winked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am backkkkk

I woke up with a headache. I was pretty dizzy if I say so myself and I could say that I had never been so confused in my life. I opened my eyes slowly and saw myself placed on my bed in the hacking room. Weird, I thought I had passed out on the floor.

<< Oh you are finally awake. Hallelujah sleepy head>> said an all too familiar voice. 

<< Shut up Saeran, I am too bored to even talk but food sounds nice>> I said giving a slight grin.

<< Well, um I think that I have something in this mini fridge but I can't really go out this room for the next few days because I have to work so as to make sure the savior doesn't understand that I wasn't the one who was stabbed with the syringe. Also, thanks a lot for what you did. You had some serious guts.>>

Suddenly I wasn't that dizzy. I took my covers, tied them around my neck as a superhero robe and started pretending to be one.

<< Hehe. I am super Mc, the one and only hero who brings justice and happiness. Be blessed humans. With my sidekick,  Mr. Grumpycat I will save the woooooorld>> 

<< Sidekick??>> he questioned 

<< Why yes of course. You will always live in the shadow of moi *flicks hair* Super Mc. The best of the best. Mighty and strong>> 

<< Oh hell nah. You are the sidekick and I am the hero>>

<< I bet I put you to shame. Can you do this?? >> I told him running like naruto. 

<< Or this??>> I said jumping super high.

<< Or th- Whoah>> 

Sometimes I question my luck because as I was showing off I tripped over the blanket,  I mean my robe, and fell straight at him, bringing him down with me.

<< Oh wow you are so heavy. I can't even get up>> he mocked me.

<< Yeah yeah whatever>> I was feeling my face getting hot at this point.

<< Just get up and let's combine our escape plans in order to leave this place>>

<< Well first of all, Saeran, how on earth did you realise that we had to escape??>>

<< So as long as you were here you saw both sides, the distant and mocking Saeran and the sweet and kind Ray. Truth is, I am neither of them and neither of them is me. I am both of them combined. For years I believed that the dark side of me was the true one but then I understood that I couldn't consider myself alive without the weaker and smarter one. After meeting you I tried to change, not only for me but for you too. During those weeks I found myself,  I understood all the cheesy talks you had about love and hatred. I realised that I never wanted to be alone in the first place but I was too scared to admit it.  I had managed to find some free time and made a plan but when the savior, I mean when Rika found out, she wanted to cleanse me.>>

<< That little bitch>> I whispered to myself.

<< I was so terrified. I was afraid that I would lose myself right after I found it. Mc thank you for changing my life. Thank you for making me realise that I should never do whatever other people want. Thank you for teaching me that it is fine to be selfish sometimes. And lastly, thank you for existing,  for never giving up>>

I was shocked. He spoke words of his heart and it was right there and then that I realised that I loved this man. I loved him but my tsundere ass never wanted to admit it. I mean, my cheeks were probably crimson at that confession. 

<< Thank you. Thank you for coming into my life too>>

<< You're welcome Mc. Now what was your plan to escape this hell? ?>>

<< Well it was a plan made by Sakura and I. As you probably know, there will be a ball in less than a month. The plan was to flee when everyone was busy chatting and eating while listening to Rika's monologue. The thing is, I would probably not be able to attend as the savior doesn't really like me. Sakura gave me a fake ID and we went down the basement to get some clothes and costumes in order to disguise myself. Well at leat Sakura got them because I was busy saving your ass>>

<< OK that sounds good. My plan was pretty similar but we can probably get away with your plan. We just have to communicate with someone in order for them to help us find the means of transport to leave. It would be idiotic to run away on foot>>

<< That's not a bad idea. How can we find someone willing to help us, though??>>I questioned

<< This might sound crazy but our safest bet is to ask that red-headed hacker, 707, from the RFA messenger to help us. His hacking is flawless and we can escape without a hitch if he helps me delete all the information this cult has about us.>>

<< Hope it will work. We should communicate with him, but how?? I mean, you, a rival hacker, talking to him doesn't sound possible>>

<< That's why you , Mc, will be the one to message them. You already know Jumin Han and Jaehee Kang, right?? That can help you convince him that you mean no trouble.>>

<< Sure will Mr. Grumpycat. I will do it for the greater good>> I said saluting him like a policeman. 

<< Back at it again with the sidekick shit. Nevermind, I will try to hack the message to make sure you can enter and then we start.>> he said giving me a wink. 

<< OMG did you just wink?? I feel like a proud momma when her kid said his/her first word. Awwww~~>>

Truth be told I liked this side of him because it was more refreshing and less fake. Funny, yet understood his faults. 

<< Okie while you hack I will go visit Sakura to tell her what you told me. I also want her to escape. >>

And with that I left the room and silently tip-toed to her room.

Knock 

Knock

Knock

<< Name and business please>>

<< Mc and I am here to talk to you. Also omg is that a Levi reference?>>

I was excited because attack on titan was my favourite anime.

<< Come on in and yes it was a reference, that's why I love ya girl>>

I went inside and sat down on the floor because I was too lazy go to the couch.

<< Lemme guess. Mc you are to lazy to move>>

<< Yup we definitely have telepathy >>

<< So what brings you here?? Are you rejected by senpai, in love or perhaps even pregnant? >>

<< No , no and hell no. I am here to tell you that Saeran had been planning to escape with us too so now we have the final plan>>

After about half an hour I had told her what we had discussed. 

<< Okay that dude is smart and hot. Momma Sakura gives you her approval to date him>>

<< You do realise that you are younger than me, right?>>

<< Details, details>>

<< So imma go back but if you need anything then don't hesitate to knock on our door>>

<< No problemo. Bye bye waifu>>

<< Bye bye retarded little girl>>

I went back to the hacking room. 

<<The chatroom is now hacked. You can enter it now, Mc>> said Saeran.

<< Oh we are in for a treat>> I whistled.

                         **To be continued....**

_Author-chan's corner ( my time to shine)_

_Author: Saeran do you love me, are you riding, say you'll never ever live from beside me._

_Saeran: You know that this song is dead, right??_

_Author: Well if you keep on nagging I'll make sure that you will be the one who is dead on the next chapter * evil glare*_

_Saeran: Ok fine woman just shut up cause my ears are bleeding._

_Author: Muhaha. I always win_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just ignore the other endnote cause I can't delete it.


	10. RFA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So mystic messenger released V's after ending and rika's tragic back story. Honestly I am a little disappointed in cheritz because it costs so many hgs to get V's after ending.  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~  
> Bold letters are used to indicate the chatroom talks.  
> Normal letters are used to indicate face to face dialogs with Saeran.  
> Italic letters are used to indicate private messages that only Mc and the other person she is texting can see.

Well the plan was about to start. I would now have to make sure that 707 is our ally and not our enemy but things would be easier said than done. Saeran gave me back my phone and I found a new app installed called mystic messenger. It was known as the RFA messenger and now I had access to it.

<< So what will I answer if they ask me how on earth I am able to use the app??>>

<< Tell everyone that you just wanted to install a good messenger app and then just text 707 privately to tell him that you need his help. Don't mention my name if it isn't necessary.>> he answered.

<< Kay kay>>

And so the magical journey of Super Mc started.

**[ Mc has entered the chatroom ]**

**Jumin Han: Assistant Kang did you oversee the files for the new business plan???**

**Jaehee Kang : Mister Han, you didn't tell me to organise them. I mean I don't wanna be rude but I believe that it is your job to do.**

**Jumin Han: if it were my job then why would I hire an assistant?**

**Jaehee Kang: Fair enough. *sigh* I will get the job done by tomorrow.**

<< They haven't realised that I entered the chat yet>> I yelled at Saeran.

<< That's okay. Don't text anything until they notice.>>

**[ Zen has entered the chatroom ]**

**Zen: You freaking trustfund kid, Jaehee is a human she needs to take a break you freak. I can't even understand why she keeps on working for you.**

**Jaehee Kang: Oh hello Zen.**

**Jumin Han: Zen I would rather you didn't interfere in private matters like how I handle my employees.**

**Zen: Ceo-in-line are you even human? You are heartless.**

**Jumin Han: I just follow the basic etiquette of a good businessman.**

**Zen: More like a pain in the ass.**

I snickered. I can't believe that I worked for Mr Han for so long but didn't mind his cold attitude.

**[ Yoosung has entered the chatroom ]**

**Yoosung: These two are like a cat and a dog. The just keep on fighting all they time.**

**Jaehee Kang : Yeah I wish they were on better terms.**

**Zen: Like hell I am gonna be friends with a rich person who doesn't even know what pizza bread is because according to him it is just greasy commoner food.**

**Jumin Han: It is the truth though. What's the point in pizza bread??**

**Yoosung:Delicious yummy goodness?  I always eat pizza bread when I am playing LOLOL.**

**Jaehee Kang : There he goes again ranting about LOLOL.**

**Yoosung: Well I could always rant about not having a girlfriend instead if you'd like.**

**Zen: Ah the RFA's love life is definitely cursed. We haven't had a girlfriend in so long.**

**Yoosung: At least you had a girlfriend at some point. What about me? I never had one.**

**Jaehee Kang : Zen is a perfect man with huge talent as an actor. You should try to be more like him.**

**Jumin Han : Assistant Kang I need to take a break with Elizabeth the 3rd. Can you cancel all of my meetings until 4pm??**

**Jaehee Kang : But mister Han those meetings are important for the company's future.**

**Jumin Han: Well I can always start a cat project again and we shall  make huge profits. I will make Elizabeth the 3rd our model.**

**Zen:Just thinking about cats makes me want to sneeze.**

**Jumin Han : *sends a cat picture***

**Jumin Han: Such a beautiful cat. Her white fur,  her blue eyes. She is perfect~~~**

**Zen: a**

**Zen: b**

**Zen: c**

**Zen: D**

**Zen: e**

**Zen: oof thank goodness now it is gone.**

**[ 707 had entered the chatroom ]**

Oh god he finally entered, I thought.

**707: Eeeeee Elly is so cuteeeeeeeeeee. She is kawaii and I wanna hug her squishy fur.**

**Jumin Han: stop this instant Luciel you cat abuser.**

**707: Guys...**

**Yoosung: What is it seven??**

**707: Ummmmm I don't know how to day this..**

**Jaehee Kang: Just say it Luciel.**

**707: Our chatroom..**

**Jumin Han: yeah I know it is now really lively as everyone except V is here after so long.**

**707: It's not that Jumin...**

**Zen: Then what is it you crazy alien??**

**707: IT HAS BEEN HACKED.**

**Yoosung: OMG you are right. Mc?? Who is this Mc? Seven are you pranking us again??**

**707: Nah man it really is another person. MC REVEAL YOURSELF!!!**

Now it is my turn to talk. Finally let's get this done.

**Mc: Hello...**

**Yoosung: Gahhhhhh it talks**

**Mc: Of course I talk you moron. I am a person not some robot.**

**707: LOL Yoosung you just got roasted.**

**Yoosung: Shut up seven.**

**Jumin Han: Mc? That name sounds familiar.**

**Jaehee Kang: Mc do I know you?? I used to work with a girl called Mc at the office of C &R.**

**Mc: I am not the only one with that name but yes I am that Mc.**

**707: This is getting juicy. I want some popcorn.**

**Zen: This sounds as complicated as a really old play I was a part of.**

**Jaehee Kang: I bet I have watched that play. Your performances are great zen.**

**Zen: Thanks Jaehee.**

**Mc: So Mr Han and Jaehee must be wondering why I disappeared all of a sudden.**

**Jumin Han : Your behaviour is mysterious. Why did you leave the job without notifying me??**

**Zen: I bet she was bored of being ordered around lololol.**

**Mc: Nah I had some ummmm family problems I had to solve.**

**Jumin Han: Okay then, just know that if you wanna come back you have to apply for the job allover again.**

**Mc: that means that you are not my boss now, right?**

**Jumin han : that's correct.**

**Mc: Then can I just call ya jumin??**

**Jumin Han: I guess you can.**

**Yoosung: Wait a minute..**

**Yoosung: Mc were you sent here by Rika?**

**Mc: No can't say that I know the gal.**

Of course I knew rika. That manipulative bitch that funded mint eye.

**707: Then Mc how on earth did you manage to hack this chatroom and why did you hack it?**

**Zen: I don't think she is the kind of person who would want to harm us.**

**Jumin Han: I see even in these situations you have to be a major flirt. So immature.**

**Zen: My looks can't help it.**

**Yoosung: Such a narcissist.**

**Mc: Zen is actually right. I didn't mean to harm you. I downloaded this app at the app store thinking it was a normal messenger.**

**707: I see.. perhaps I leaked the app without noticing it.**

**Yoosung: Guys I have to go back to class. Argh geometry sucks.**

**Zen: I also have to leave for practice.**

**Mc: Bye.**

**Zen: Bye bye lovely lady~~**

**Yoosung: Cya.**

**[ Yoosung has left the chatroom ]**

**[ Zen has left the chatroom ]**

**Jumin Han : Assistant Kang I have to go feed Elizabeth the 3rd. Please get your work done.**

**Jaehee Kang: Okay mister Han.**

**Jumin Han: goodbye Luciel and Mc.**

**Jaehee Kang: goodbye.**

**[ Jumin Han had left the chatroom ]**

**[ Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom ]**

**707: So here I am alone with the mysterious girl of the RFA.**

**Mc: Lolol Yeah. So Seven can I text you privately in this app.**

**707: Yup yup yupity yup. Why though?**

**Mc: I wanna explain some things to you.**

**707: Okay then.**

**[ Mc has left the chatroom ]**

**707: I wonder what she wants to say.**

**[ 707 has left the chatroom ]**

<< Hey sae-sae I have chatted with all of the RFA and now I will ask 707 to help us>> I said proudly.

<< Good job Mc>> he said patting my head.

<<Thanks Mr Grumpycat>>

<< Stop with the nickname>>

<< Never>> I declared. 

<< Okay now go talk to that redhead>>

<< Sure>>

_707: Mc what did you want to say??_

_Mc: So truth is we hacked this chatroom because we need your help. I know that you might be suspicious of me but I mean no harm at all. I am just in a super bad situation right now and need someone to help us escape._

_707: We?  Us??_

_Mc: oh I forgot to mention. I am trapped in this place with a hacker. He is a really nice and talented guy but he can't really help us get out of this place safely._

_707: I see.._

_707: I will help you if you tell me 3 things: One :what is the hacker's name? Second: Where are you trapped? Third: Who is keeping you there._

<< It looks like we have to mention your name in order for him to help us.>> I told Saeran.

<< Tch I don't want to give him my name cause that can get me in danger but it is the only way we can continue with the plan>> he finally gave in.

_Mc: Well I will answer._

_Mc: We are in a cult named mint that is located in the biggest forest of this city. It is a tall building with 2 floors and has a weird mint eye as a symbol._

_707: Okay,  keep on going._

_Mc: We are kept here by a woman who calls herself the savior. She had brainwashed hundreds of people who are her believers and disciples. That is what makes it hard to flee. We will need you to delete our information from this cult and to bring some means of transport to leave as quick as possible. We are planning to leave in 3 weeks while everyone is distracted at the ball._

_707: Sounds like a good plan. Now what is the hacker's name?_

_Mc: His name is.._

_Mc: Saeran._

_707 : SAERAN? ?_

_****_**To be continued...**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the other end note cause I just don't know how to delete it.


	11. Saeyoung and Saeran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back after about a month. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter~~~

This conversation was getting more and more interesting. It looked like 707 actually knew Saeran. I just prayed that their connection was a good one and that he would be happy to help us.

_Mc: Seven do you happen to know that hacker?_

_707: I ummm..._

_707: I haven't heard that name in a while._

_707: The only guy I knew with that name was my twin brother._

_Mc: Seven, what is your real name?_

_Mc: Seven, seven-o-seven, Luciel, none of them seems like the right name to me._

_707: ..._

_707: Well, I don't know how you managed to come to that conclusion but it is the truth._

_Mc: Then could you please tell me your name?_

_Mc: I have a valid reason why I am asking._

_707: And what would that be?_

_Mc: I will tell you after you answer my question._

_707: Okay then. I will tell you only if you promise to keep it a secret. Working as a hacker is a filthy job and I can't have other people find my real identity._

_Mc: That is alright. I can keep a secret._

_707: My name is Saeyoung, Saeyoung Choi._

Where have I heard that name again? THAT'S RIGHT. I had found another piece of this mysterious puzzle. I remember Saeran mentioning the name "Saeyoung" when he was sleep talking. 

Seven,  I mean Saeyoung, said that he used to know a person named Saeran who actually is his brother. So, what if those two are related? I sincerely hoped that if that were the case then they would be able to reunite and work on their brother bond.

_Mc: So Saeyoung I have heard the hacker mentioning your name. Could it be that he is your long lost sibling?_

_707: I-I dont know Mc. I haven't seen my brother since we were really young. I kinda feel like I can trust you so I will tell you our story and I hope that you can help me figure out if that hacker is actually my brother._

_707: As an exchange I will help you guys get out of there safe and sound. Deal?_

_Mc: Sounds like a deal to me. So,tell me your story!!!!_

_707: My brother and I were born in an abusive environment. Our Father was the prime minister and after he found out that he left my mother pregnant(he was already married) he tried to track us down and take out my brother and I._

_707: My mother was an alcoholic and I doubt that she ever loved us. To her eyes we were probably just means that she could use in order to blackmail our so-called father._

_Mc: That sounds familiar._

_707: Well that's when Rika and V come to the picture.  I used to sneak out of the house and go to the cathedral in order to meet them. V told me that I should learn how to hack and become a hacker but in order to do that I would have to leave my brother behind. He promised me that Rika and him would take good care of my brother._

_707:Then, all of a sudden, V announced that Rika had committed suicide. Along with her death my brother's missing haunted me. She was his care keeper and he is now probably left alone. If he is still alive he would be 21 by now._

His story matched perfectly with the story I was told about the turquoise eyed male sitting about a meter near me.

_Mc: Thank you for sharing your story Saeyoung. You must be a strong person in order to be able to keep your sanity all those years._

_Mc: So I figured out something and I want you to stay as calm as you want about it._

_707: I think that I will be able to handle some extra drama._

_Mc: Seven, I think that the hacker sitting near me is your brother._

_Mc: Your stories match perfectly and the names can't just be coincidences. You will be able to meet him after all these years in about 3 weeks. I am really happy about you two :)_

_707: Mc , I am speechless. You are such an angel. Thank you for being able to help me. I am for sure gonna be a part of your plan._

_Mc: You're welcome seayoung. Ttyl (=talk to you later)_

_707: Bye Mc._

<< Saeran can you come here for a sec?>>

<< Sure, Mc>> he replied

<< So I-I have some news for you. Remember that Saeyoung from your dreams?>> I asked excited yet kinda scared to announce the news.

<< Yeah. I have been seeing that person in my dreams for a while. How do you know about him though?>>

<< Well that's not the point here. I learned something really important while chatting with 707>>.

<< What did that crazy redhead say?>>

<< Saeran he umm I don't know how to say this but uhhh he is actually your brother>>

<< No way in hell Mc. You are just pulling my leg right? >>

<< No I wouldn't joke about serious matters like this. Seven's real identity is Saeyoung Choi. His life story matched yours perfectly and according to him he has a twin brother named Saeran whom he hasn't seen in years because he was under the care of Rika. I am 101% sure that you are his lost twin>>

His face looked petrified. Poor Saeran couldn't handle the truth and I can't judge him for that. Having most of your memories wiped out must be tough itself but finding out that you have a sibling who is out there searching for you, finding that there is actually someone out there that cares for you is calming but at the same time it scares you. How can you learn to trust someone when all you knew in your life was being hurt allover again? He simply wasn't sure anymore. 

<< Mc I think that you are being truthful but I just need some time to handle those news. Getting used to that will take me a while so I just hope that you can bear with me until I get a bit more stable.>>

<< Of course. You are my friend after all>> I answered and gave him a genuine smile.

Them BAAM the door slammed open and in came a breathless Sakura with knotty hair that was super frizzy as well. She looked like a madman and I tried to hold my snickers in.

<< MC DON'T FRIENDZONE THE POOR BOY. JUST DIG A HOLE, NAME IT LOVE AND KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE ALREADY>> she screamed.

<< OMG SAKURA SHUT UP>> I said throwing a pillow at her while hiding my red cheeks.

<< Sakura this isn't exactly the time to joke>> said Saeran as calmly as he could eventhough I could tell that he was fuming.

<< OK Mc I won't interfere in your love life again because guess what? I finally found my phone and I still have the best otome game download in it. I have a boyfriend as well. Fictional guys> real life guys!!>>

<< Okie then. Could you show him to me at least?>> I asked clearly not prepared to see her so-called bf.

<< This is Yuuma. He is my horse prince and he is a horse with a smexy human face. Isn't he so charming? Who needs a prince on a white horse when they can have the horse the Prince is riding?>> she announced proudly.

That picture was scarring to say the least. Who the heck thought that making a game like that was a good idea? 

<< Hey is ummm something else??>> I answered.

 << Let me see Mc>>

I passed the phone to Saeran and his reaction was something I would never except. He laughed. And laughed and then laughed some more. Soon enough we all started rolling on the floor,clutching our stomachs basically dying except for an angry looking Sakura.

<< PFFFF A HORSE. A HORSE PRINCE>> yelled Saeran.

<<I KNOW MAN. KSKSKS WHAT??>> I said trying to stop the laughter but failing miserably.

<< Guysssss he is my boyfriend don't make fun of himmmm>>

This day was full of surprises: Saeyoung found his brother, Sakura found her boyfriend and Saeran found his laughter again after so many years.

                         **To be continued....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the other end note because either just can't delete it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it . Next update will have more of saeran and will be way more interesting. See ya soon loves♡♡♡


End file.
